Broomstick Polish And Cologne
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Set during POA PwOw. After the Sirius Black scare, Percy needs to release his tension and Oliver just had to follow him outside. Lemony : YaoiSlashy boy on boy


**Broomstick Polish and Cologne**

Oliver knew he shouldn't be doing this, they could lose points, well he was with the head boy, and Dumbledore probably knew but still…

Half an hour ago Dumbledore had given the head boy, Percy Weasley the all clear that Sirius Black was not in Hogwarts grounds. Percy was relieved and had taken that as his cue to leave the students under Dumbledore's care once again. Outside it was chilly and he pulled his cloak tighter around him, nuzzling his chin into his chest as he let the cold autumn air chill the hot sweat on his brows. His breath misted out and Percy let the tension drain from stiff limbs. Percy was the best student at Hogwarts but that didn't mean he hadn't been scared witless whilst he was looking after every other student.

Only he wasn't the only student that had been worried and certainly wasn't the only student now stood outside against the castle walls. Oliver Wood had laid silent and ready in a sleeping bag by the main entrance, along with all the other seventh years. The eldest three years had shuffled towards the doors, pushing the younger students as far back as possible. The prefects had all been grateful for this and the two slytherins had taken to stand at the back of the hall with them, ready to heard them towards the staff access doors that lead to a path that only staff and prefects were allowed entry. Oliver had slipped out shortly after Percy, and was positive that Dumbledore had seen him and had let it slip. He was glad of that as Percy was in his own world and even the quidditch captain was struggling to keep a few strides behind.

Outside Oliver cursed himself for not bringing his own cloak but it would of drawn too much attention flapping behind him. Percy hadn't seen him. His eyes were closed and he was stood with his head tilted back, freckled neck exposed. Percy was unnaturally pale in the moonlight, his skin held a ghostly glow and Oliver found himself slowly drawn closer. He stepped closer and reached out to pull Percy closer, one hand holding Percy's hip whilst the other traced along the column of Percy's throat and reached to twist into red curls. Percy made no attempt to struggle. The scent of Broomstick polish and muggle cologne had told him it was Oliver minutes ago. He sighed softly, leant back into the keeper and dissolved.

Or he would of if he could.

Oliver nuzzled at Percy's jaw and tilted the Weasley's head to a side before pressing a kiss to the freckled glands. Percy groaned softly and turned, Oliver instantly pushing him into the wall behind them. "You did well, you know" Oliver pressed his lips to Percy's forehead as cold fingers found his stomach and dipped into his belly button. Oliver shuddered making the other boy laugh. "No fair, I was being nice" Oliver's voice was raspy as he huddled himself against the other student, snaking his own hands to Percy's back in revenge. Percy jumped at the contact, moving to nip at Oliver's lower lip before dropping his hand to Oliver's boxers. The keeper let out a groan and grasped for the back of Percy's neck as cold fingers tickled sensitive skin. Percy laughed against Oliver's throat, as the keeper himself looked up to the stars. Oliver regained himself somewhat and clasped both hands to Percy's neck, pulling the red head's lips to his own. He only broke the kiss to let out a throaty moan as Percy gripped him, hand moving torturously slow. Percy chuckled and kissed Oliver's Adam's apple, his free hand finding Oliver's hip.

Oliver whined as Percy slowed his hand even more, quickly changing his pace to one much faster that made the captain groan and buck his hips. He pulled the keeper to a side, pushing the brunette against the cobbled wall, hand pressing his hip firmly to stop any more movement. Oliver was stronger then Percy by at least five times but he didn't look it, and when Percy was involved he certainly didn't act it. Ginny had once told Percy that Oliver reminded her of a puppy. The thought made Percy laugh. He tugged at Oliver's tie, the boy still in Hogwarts uniform and found large brown eyes staring at him, half lidded and darkened with lust. "You know, students shouldn't be outside at this time of night. They should be in their beds, snuggled up, nice and warm and asleep" Percy breathed against Oliver's ear and the keeper let out a choked laugh because Percy's hand kept slowing and speeding up. Oliver's hands moved, wrapped around Percy's shoulders and kept the red head to his chest as he tried to move his hips further into Percy's grip. "Most of the.. Kiddies are in bed.. But I have a feeling that by now the.. Head… boy is currently busy and well, Dumbledore knew a good half hour ago what we were up to" Oliver groaned, body tensing slightly as he gripped at Percy's shoulders. Wouldn't take much more.

"Head boy could just drop what he's doing though" Percy whispered against Oliver's ear and the young Scot whimpered, head shaking violently from side to side. "Nay, Please don't" Percy couldn't stop Oliver's hips any longer and reached to grasp one of Oliver's hands, the other still working Oliver. He licked at the base of Oliver's throat, hummed against tanned skin.

"You're such a tease" Oliver growled as Percy slowed again, pulling Oliver's index finger to his lips. Oliver took the hint, pressing it between slender lips and groaned as Percy's wet mouth enveloped his finger. Percy's again freed hand slipped into the back of Oliver's boxers, squeezing the taught mounds of flesh. His hand began to move over Oliver faster again and he took Oliver's finger deep into his mouth. The Scot began to pant, hot breath in short misty puffs before he stilled momentarily, tensing completely. His head fell against the wall and his knees shook slightly, Percy pulling a sticky hand from Oliver's boxers. Oliver slipped his finger from Percy's mouth and pulled the red head in for a short, closed lip kiss. Percy licked Oliver's seed from his hand and grinned at the recovering athlete. "Someone looks awfully pleased" Oliver chuckled as Percy gave a nod, pressing his lips to Oliver and pushing his tongue into Oliver's mouth, Oliver pulled way, cursing as he banged his head before shooting a glare at Percy. "I can't believe you just snowballed me!" The academic just laughed heartily, kissing Oliver's wool clad shoulder.

"Come on, Wood. I'll have to take points off if you don't get to your dorm soon.. You're breaking rules" Percy smirked, tugging at Oliver's wrist. The Scot pushed himself from the wall and followed obediently. He was already planning to repay the favour, considering the locker room showers as his venue. If only he could get in there without the twins following him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Written for someone on LJ.. I was bored and just HAD to write something.

Thought I'd try something a bit saucy too lol


End file.
